


Color Me Ready

by charleybradburies



Series: cardwars downtime battle: color me excited [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Children, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Costumes, Embedded Images, Female-Centric, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cardwars downtime battle: color me excited</p><p>wiz khalifa - "black and yellow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Ready

[](http://imgur.com/1oBEDIh)   
[](http://imgur.com/JF43T39)


End file.
